Little Hobbits, Big Adventures
by FanWriter83
Summary: Frodo Baggins, age 12, lives with his uncle Bilbo Baggins in Bag End Hobbiton. One day he finds a baby wolf in the wood and decides to take it to Bag End, keeping it a secret for his uncle with the help of his gardener Sam. Bilbo is allergic to hair so how long will it take before Bilbo finds the wolf?
1. The hut

**Hey guys, this is my first Hobbit story:D Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this story for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The hut**

"I'm going to play in the woods, if you don't mind Uncle," Frodo says, stuffing his mouth full of muffins that Bilbo made a few hours ago.

"Sure, I don't mind," Bilbo replies, smiling at his young nephew, nibbling on a muffin as well. "Are you going on your own?"

"No," Frodo replied with a full mouth, making a rain of muffin crumbs. Quickly he swallowed so he could talk properly. "I will meet Sam there."

"Okay, but please be home before dark."

"Yes, Uncle."

Frodo jumped from his stool and ran towards the front door, opening it and ran outside down the garden path.

Bilbo also stood up, walked slowly to the front door to close it, since he knew that Frodo always forgot to do that.

Feeling the fresh early afternoon breeze in his face made Bilbo decide to sit in the garden for a while with his pipe. Slowly, he walked down the path and sat down on the bench, looking down the lane and in the distance he could see Frodo disappearing in the woods.

As fast as his small feet could carry him, Frodo ran into the woods, straight to the spot where he was supposed to meet Sam. From afar, Frodo saw his friend standing and quickly he ran towards him, taking a few deep breaths because he was really exhausted from all the running.

"You didn't wait long, did you?" Frodo asked soon he had taken some deep breaths.

"No, I just got here," Sam replied, stabbing with a long stick into the dirt.

"Do you wanna go to the hut we made a while ago?" Frodo asked, watching Sam as he kept playing with the stick. "Maybe we can go see if it's still there and look if the storm from a few days ago hasn't destroyed it."

"Sure, let's do that," Sam said and tossed away the stick while Frodo made his way towards the hut. Quickly Sam followed his friend.

Soon as they came at the open spot where they had made their hut, they could see from a far that it was almost completely ruined.

"Well, it looks like we have to rebuild it," Frodo said and sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "I like building stuff."

"Sure you do," Frodo said and smiled at his friend.

They started to collect all the wood boards, blankets and all kind of stuff when Frodo suddenly heard a soft noise. He looked up, searching from where the noise had come from but it was gone.

Frodo already started to think he had imagined it, collected the rest of the stuff and was about to walk towards the hut when he heard the noise again. Frodo stopped in his tracks and looked fearfully at the hut, sure that was the place where the noise came from.

"Mr. Frodo, what's wrong?" Sam asked and walked towards his friend.

"I think I heard something coming from outside the hut" Frodo whispered and looked at Sam.

"Well, let's go see what it is," Sam said and was about to walk towards the hut when Frodo grabbed his arm.

"Don't Sam," Frodo said worried. "What if it's something dangerous?"

Suddenly they both heard the soft squeak again and they gave each other a worried look.

"Sounds like something or someone is in pain," Sam said, tossed the wooden boards into the grass and ran towards the hut while Frodo quickly followed his friend. Sam knelt on his knees beside the ruined hut and tried to look inside.

"Do you see anything?" Frodo asked worried, sitting down next to Sam.

"I'm not sure, it's too dark but I think I see something moving. Hello!" Sam yelled to the person inside the hut but the only reply they got was a squeaking sound.

"Maybe we should try to get it out," Frodo said, trying to look inside the hut.

"Yes, but I think I can't," Sam said standing back up to his feet. "I'm too big, but maybe you can."

"I'll try," Frodo said bravely, laid down onto his stomach and crawled inside the hut. Carefully and without breaking anything he moved closer to whatever it was and when he couldn't go any further he reached out his hands until he felt something soft and warm.

"I think it's an animal!" Frodo yelled at Sam who still waited for Frodo to come back.

Carefully and slowly, Frodo took gently the small animal into his hands, moved it closer against him and ordered Sam to take his feet and pull him back.

A few seconds later, he felt his friend's hands around his feet, trying to pull him back until he was outside again and they both could take a closer look to what Frodo just had rescued.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D**


	2. Let's keep him a secret

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a lot. Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's keep him a secret**

Frodo and Sam ran towards Bag End with the wolf puppy they had rescued outside their hut carefully hidden underneath Frodo's jacket. They didn't see Bilbo sitting in the garden at his usual spot smoking his pipe, so that means that he must be at the market buying groceries. Bilbo always did that around the same time.

Quickly they ran towards the big round front door and opened it, listening if Bilbo was away like they thought he would be. They didn't hear anything and quickly ran through the house to Frodo's bedroom.

"Let's see if everything is alright with him," Frodo said and placed the puppy onto the bed and sat down as well.

"Everything seems to look fine," Sam said after he examined the puppy for a while, which was difficult because the wolf puppy kept wriggling and playing with his hands.

"That's a relief," Frodo said, sighed and took the puppy onto his lap.

"I still think it's not a good idea, Mr. Frodo," Sam said sitting down next to Frodo. "How long do you think you can hide him from Mr. Bilbo?"

"I don't know," Frodo replied, starting to rub the wolf puppy's back gently. The puppy really enjoyed it and walked round into Frodo's lap before it laid down. The puppy yawned one more time, closed his eyes and a few seconds later it was asleep.

For a few minutes Sam and Frodo just sat there, listening to the soft breathing of the puppy while they rubbed its back and little paws.

"I really want to keep it," Frodo said and looked questioningly at his friend beside him.

Frodo didn't need to say anything more because Sam knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Sure, I will help you raising the puppy and try to keep him a secret while doing so."

"Thanks, Sam."

Suddenly they heard the front door open, which meant Bilbo must be back from the market. Quietly they both sat onto Frodo's bed, listening to Bilbo's feet running through the house putting all the groceries away.

All they had to do was sit still and not make a sound until Bilbo decided to go for a walk in the woods, which he always did after returning from the market. But this time it looked like Bilbo changed his routine because they could hear him coming towards Frodo's room.

Panicked both friends looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Frodo?" Bilbo called for him and quickly he jumped from the bed while throwing the puppy gently into Sam's arms.

"You stay here while I keep him busy," Frodo whispered to Sam and quickly ran out of his room before Bilbo could reach it.

"Ah, there you are," Bilbo said when Frodo popped up in front of him. "I knew you would be home. Mr. Bracegirdle told me he saw you and Sam running down the lane doing all mysterious."

"No we weren't, Uncle," Frodo said quickly. Maybe too quickly because Bilbo's face turned into a question. "But there is something I want to show you."

Frodo grabbed his uncle's sleeve, making him to come with him outside.

"What do you have inside your room you trying desperately to hide from me?" Bilbo asked, freeing his arm and took a step towards the room.

"Nothing!" Frodo said quickly, stepping in front of Bilbo and blocking his way.

"Frodo."

This time Bilbo's voice became firm. Bilbo moved Frodo out of his way and walked inside the room with Frodo close behind him.

"Please don't be angry Uncle Bilbo, but-"

"Hi, Mr. Bilbo," Sam said interrupting Frodo.

Questioningly Frodo looked at his friend, searched down the room for the puppy that seemed to be nowhere.

"I'm really sorry but I accidentally knocked the vase from the nightstand and now Mr. Frodo's entire bed is wet."

"And that is what you tried to hide from me?" Bilbo asked, turning around to face his nephew who nodded immediately.

"Yes, Uncle. I thought you would be angry."

"Of course I'm not angry you, silly boy," Bilbo said friendly, grabbing a dry towel from Frodo's cupboard. "But you will clean it while I take my afternoon walk."

Frodo caught the towel that Bilbo threw at him before he walked outside the room. Right at the same time a soft squeak came from under Frodo's bed causing Bilbo to stop in his tracks and turned around again.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Frodo asked and tried to keep his face as straight as possible.

"That squeak."

"What squeak, Uncle?"

"I didn't hear anything either, Mr. Bilbo," Sam said, helping his friend.

Bilbo didn't say anything. Just looked from Frodo to Sam and back. Wondering if they were messing with his head.

"Everything alright, Uncle?"

"Just take off the sheets will you?" Bilbo said with a smile. "I won't be back late."

Bilbo turned around leaving the bedroom. Behind him both Frodo and Sam took a sigh of relief, thinking Bilbo didn't know anything about their secret.

But they were wrong.

Bilbo hadn't any clue what Frodo tried to hide, but he knew it was something by the way his nephew behaved. And he would find out whatever it was after his afternoon walk.

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think:D**


	3. Allergic reactions and flooded toilets

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows, they mean a lot:D Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Allergic reactions and flooded toilets**

Frodo was very secretive the entire evening and went to bed early. Bilbo found that really strange since he always had to tell Frodo to go to bed and even then Frodo still tried to persuade him to let him stay up a few hours extra.

"I don't feel really well," was his excuse and before Bilbo could ask him more the boy ran towards his room and stayed there all night.

Bilbo decided to just leave him alone for a while and deciding he would take a look before he went to his own bed.

But Frodo didn't go to sleep. He stayed all evening waiting in his bed for his uncle would go in bed as well. Telling Bilbo he didn't feel well wasn't maybe a good idea because there might be a change now that Bilbo would take a look later the evening.

Also, the little wolf puppy needed something to eat, so he needed to sneak to the pantry when Bilbo was sleeping.

But hours later Frodo started to feel sleepy and the puppy started to make squeaky noises of hunger. Maybe it might be a good idea to check what his uncle was doing, since he hadn't heard him walking around for several minutes. Maybe Bilbo had fallen to sleep in his armchair like he sometimes did.

Carefully Frodo picked up the wolf puppy and slowly snuck out of his room to the living room. He could see his uncle sitting in his armchair with his eyes closed and by the sound of his snoring Frodo figured his uncle was fast asleep.

Quickly and quietly Frodo tiptoed to the pantry, looking one more time at his uncle to check that he hadn't heard anything. Still asleep.

Frodo gave the little wolf something of the fish that Bilbo just had bought the afternoon and poured some water into a small bowl.

While Frodo was busy feeding the puppy, Bilbo woke up. He opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched his back because it felt really stiff after lying in one position.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, making Bilbo wondering who could be at the door so late in the evening. In the pantry, Frodo froze; knowing that would mean Bilbo might wake up.

Carefully he listened, hearing Bilbo footsteps going to the door while muttering something. Quickly he picked up the wolf puppy from the floor, pushing the bowl underneath one of the shelves with one foot.

Slowly and quietly, he walked out of the pantry, seeing Bilbo standing by the door ready to open it. This was his only chance to get in his room unseen.

Bilbo was about to open the door, not knowing that behind him his young nephew quietly ran into the hallway that lead back to his bedroom.

Suddenly something tickled his nose, making him sneeze while opening the door at the same time. On the doorstep stood two young dwarves. Known as Fili and Kili, they both looked at Bilbo, wondering if he was sick. Bilbo sneezed again.

"This is not a bad time for visiting, right?" Fili asked, looking concernedly at Bilbo.

"No, no," Bilbo replied waving with his hand. "Must be the pony hair on your clothes. "I'm allergic, remember?"

"Okay, that's a relief," Kili replied, smiling happily and walked inside without being invited first. Fili followed his younger brother.

"Yeah, sure. Come in. Don't mind me," Bilbo said, rolling his eyes and closing the door. "I was just about to go to bed."

"Don't worry, you go to bed. We can help ourselves," Fili replied, and he was right. Both dwarves were already standing in his pantry getting the beer and food.

Bilbo just shook his head in disbelief, but felt way too tired to start complaining about it. Also it wouldn't help because dwarves mainly did whatever they wanted to do.

"Yeah, help yourself," Bilbo said, turning around and walking up to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo woke up with the sun beaming through his bedroom window and into his eyes. Somewhere in the house he heard loud voices and remembered who had come to visit the previous night.

Bilbo sighed, sat up straight, and stepped out of bed. He put his clothes on, making his way towards the two loud dwarves.

"Could you two please not make so much noise? Frodo didn't feel well last night and I think he's still sleeping."

"Frodo?" Kili asked looking questioningly at his brother. "Oh, you mean that little hobbit with black curly hair and bright blue eyes."

"He went outside to play," Fili said, stuffing his mouth full of cheese.

"Please tell me either one of you made him some breakfast?" Bilbo said, putting the kettle on for some tea.

"Nope, he was too quick," Kili replied, filling his beer mug again and drinking it up immediately.

"Don't you think it's too early for that?"

The dwarves didn't reply, only grabbed their pipes and went outside.

"Yeah, sure!" Bilbo said, getting annoyed. "I will clean up the mess because I'm just the cleaning lady!"

"Thanks Bilbo!" both dwarves said at the same time before closing the door behind them.

Bilbo quickly tried to clean up some of the mess while the kettle was on and when it started to boil he decided to make himself some tea and eggs. If there were still eggs since it looked like the entire pantry was robbed by the dwarves.

After his first, and very little breakfast, Bilbo decided to put his and Frodo's bed sheets in the laundry before going out to get groceries for the second breakfast.

Bilbo went inside Frodo's bedroom to get his sheets off his bed and while doing that another burst of sneezes escaped from his nose.

"Maybe I'll get a bit under the weather after all," Bilbo thought, taking the sheets with him to the laundry room. Suddenly he noticed some wet towels lying in the laundry basket and he was really sure he wasn't the one who'd put them there.

Bilbo was taking the towels out of the basket when suddenly a strange smell entered his nostrils. By the smell that came off the towels Bilbo reckoned it wasn't used for cleaning up water or drinks. It smelled more like pee.

"Great," Bilbo thought angrily. "That means those stinking dwarves have been busy breaking the pipes in the bathroom again."

Angrily he tossed it back in the basket, stood up and walked towards the bathroom to take a look inside to see what the damage was. The entire room was flooded with water.

"That's it."

Bilbo turned around on his heels and marched back to the front door into the garden where the brothers were sitting on the bench laughing loudly. Some hobbits narrowed their eyes towards them while walking by, shaking their heads in disagreement.

"You two!" Bilbo said angrily, stepping seriously up to the brothers. "Go back inside and clean up the mess you made in the bathroom."

"Oh, you noticed it," Kili said, looking at Fili before they both started to giggle.

"We will clean it up and fix it later," Fili said soon he stopped giggling.

"No, you will do it now," Bilbo said firmly.

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think so far:D**


End file.
